<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wendigo Mother by Gojira126</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612895">The Wendigo Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126'>Gojira126</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cryptids - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Native American/First Nations Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Raised by Wendigos, Religious Content, Wendigo Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ages past, the cursed monster known as the Wendigo was the dark beast of the past. Then a magical mistake brings something into the lives of those once thought of as primal monsters could lead to something that nobody thought possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Mi'rhea/Great Mother, Sirius Black/Catherine Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Many Generations ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The snow was soaked in the blood of the fallen, bodies were everywhere as the remaining survivors looked around at the carnage that had been wrought. Corpses were slowly being covered in a blanket of light snow as blood oozed into the once white frozen water, as the sun vanished behind the mountains. Casting the battlefield in a blue haze that made the blood look purple without the light, but in the forest itself, something stirred. Red pin pricks appeared in pairs, looking out of the darkness and upon the bodies that littered the battlefield. Stepping out of the darkness were monsters the people of the land spoke of in quiet tones of horror and disgust. The creatures with deer skulls, bodies that were human-like, the legs were eithers stumps or goat-like in appearance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They came upon the bodies, starving and relentless. Any survivors of the battle that had fallen screamed as they were targeted first, limbs torn off and consumed. More blood filling the falling snow, the ones that had been standing ran as quickly as they could to not be the victims of the cursed monsters. As the storm eventually broke as the full moon shone down upon what was left of the bodies, another figure appeared out of the forest. This one was more filled out, having curves of a woman, with legs like a goat, arms that ended in wickedly sharp talons. Her head was a deer skull, but her body was a voluptuous woman's body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It slowly walked through the carnage, treading carefully as it looked through the carcasses. She paused before pulling up a leg and bit into the flesh, tearing it off with relish. She continued her starved hunt, finding the best and most filling pieces and devouring them. Once her lust for food had been finally satiated, the female monster turned to leave. A blinding light filled the battlefield before it dimmed, causing the female creature to turn towards what caused such a disturbance. Slowly, cautiously, it walked towards a bundle of wool and cotton. Her nose smelled the flesh of a human child, but her mind saw a baby that needed to be cared for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crouching down, the female reached out a long, blood covered finger and pulled the blanket down enough to see the child's face. It was a human male, with a lightning shaped scar on his brow. The child opened his eyes, emerald green orbs that spoke of hidden power and talent. He didn’t cry out or scream, only looked upon the cursed beast with curiosity and wonder. The monster got closer and gently picked up the bundle, holding it to her body like the baby was her own child. The baby male nuzzled her huge mammaries, which started to leak milk from her nipples. The baby quickly latched onto her nipple and suckled, causing a warm purring noise to emanate from the monster's chest and vocal cords.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A howl split the air like a war cry, making the mothering creature tense before moving towards the tree line. From out of the trees came wolves, and other creatures of the night. Hungry, ravenous, dangerous. The female quickly made a retreat, holding the bundle to her chest as the wind started to howl and drown out the sounds of everything else. Generations would pass, those that had watched from the tree line spoke of the mothering Wendigo, the most human of the cursed monsters that feed both living and the dead. Shaumen would tell stories of what happened to the child but none truly knew what had happened to the boy. Decades in the future, an old man would come to the tribe of Native Americans looking for the boy with the lightning shaped scar. What they told him was that his quest was fruitless, the boy was dead or had been eaten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That same night, the Wendigo’s attacked and the old man saw a Wendigo with the lightning bolt scar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Member of the Tribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wendigo trudged through the snow, holding the bundle against her chest. The wind howled louder in the mountain pass, as far below covered in a dense mist was the swift river. Many of her tribe had perished in its waters, broken and torn apart by its roaring currents. She would not make any mistake, nor slip. Continuing her journey through, she protected the bundle in her blood stained arms as though it were herself. Reaching a rock face, the female wendigo deftly jumped from rock to rock. With skill learned from ages long passed, she neatly landed on a small outcropping that faced the wall of the mountain. In the wall was a jagged opening, as though some deity tried to use a knife to saw open the mountain itself. She swiftly slid into the opening at its widest point as the raging storm quieted down immediately, causing the bundle to stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at the one in the bundle, the little human boy with the glowing emerald eyes. Her heart warmed at his cute face, before she licked his cheek with her long blue tongue. The child giggled from the lick, smiling happily. She wrapped the blanket around him tighter before getting into a quadrupedal position to crawl down the passageway into her tribes home. Minutes passed, the only sound was of her claws softly scraping against the worn stone and her hooves gently digging into the rock and ice. Finally, she entered the main cavern and silently landed some forty feet below. Her bundle made a soft sound but was mostly silent, allowing her to come in without alerting anyone of her intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around the cavern, she saw the many other caves that her fellow tribe members inhabited. Many of them had fires burning in them, shadows dancing in the flickering orange light. Her own cave was nearly fifteen feet off the main cavern floor, only accessible through skill. In the center of the cavern was the bonfire that everyone would gather around to feast on the prey caught, usually it was a massive buffalo or two but today many of the dead humans were brought back to be cooked and eaten. She shuddered from the memory of the massive battle, it had shaken the tribe as the battle had shaken the very earth. Over the sounds of the howling winds, they could hear the clashing of metal on metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The victors had been the people of Laman, not that she cared what her prey was named. She turned her skull head towards the path that led to the chambers of the Elders, making her way up them. The baby shifted, making noises of hunger. She obliged the little one, holding the child up to her nipple to suck her milk. She continued her steady walk up the pathway before entering the chamber. She looked around the room before darkness blocked the only way in or out, meaning that the Great Mother was awake and knew she had come in. The Wendigo looked around as four other figures came out of the shadows, two males and two females. All of them were on a raised rock ledge, looking down upon her as the Great Mother was on a ledge higher then them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The female looked up to the Great Mother, the bundle stilling in her arms. The Great Mother was the eldest of the Tribe, her fur a divine silver that shone in the light of the torches that ignited around the room. Her head was smooth, not truly a skull like the others. Eight horns were on the back of her head, creating a halo like effect as her pure white glowing eyes looked down upon the bundle in her arms. She wore a grey cloak that had parted to show her gigantic breasts, nipples barely covered by the cloth. The cloak fell around her powerful, muscled thighs that hid her lower legs. The female bowed her head to the Great Mother as the other four looked at the bundle in her arms, curiosity peaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You carry a human child with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The Great Mother said softly, her voice was feminine, powerful but soft and warm, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>this is a very different event to have felt in so many generations, Mi’rhea.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He appeared before me in a great blinding light, Great Mother,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mi’rhea said truthfully, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Spirit must of had a hand in this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he take any action after he cursed our ancestors when those Jaredites turned to the Dark One?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Black furred Male Elder known as Reh’Mov, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He has left us cursed much like our distant human ancestor, Cain, was cursed. We are nothing but monsters to the Great Spirit, a scourge to those on this land.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peace, Reh’Mov,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The brown furred female Elder called Fres’toi, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Spirit hasn’t left us completely. Cursed we may be, but this may be a blessing in disguise.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother opened her hands as the bundle appeared in her open hands, as she gently pulled the blanket down and looked upon the babe. Her eyes glowed an emerald green before she smiled softly, kissing the babe’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This babe is from the future,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Great Mother said, rocking the baby in her arms as the babe nuzzled her breasts, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Many generations in our future. I can see he will be a great point for the crossroads in the future, something that will bring a great blessing upon our tribe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure this is the future we want, Great Mother?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The concern of the female white furred Elder named Gir’Vu asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It would mean that this babe would give our tribe a great blessing,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The other Elder Male with the grey fur, Dos’wa, retorted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>was there anything else in the vision, Great Mother?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Great Mother purred, as the baby boy latched onto her nipple and sucked, he was rather hungry for one so young, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>he is like Mi’rhea, a gifted one. He has the gift of power, also, his own body is changing to that of our own kind. Has he fed from your breast, Mi’rhea?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mi’rhea bowed her head, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The babe did, he was very hungry, he’s practically one of us with that hunger.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elders chuckled, remembering when their mothers told them of how much they ate when they were younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmm,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Great Mother smiled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi’rhea, you shall raise him as your own, as if you have birthed him from your very body. As he grows, you shall teach him the gift and I shall teach him the more dangerous forms of the Gift. He will be our Tribes most powerful member, I see a future that will be brighter than the one I saw before us.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elders bowed their heads, the Great Mother had spoken, the law now laid down. Mi’rhea bowed before the Great Mother stood before her, her cloak covering her legs as the babe suckled from her. The two smiled at the babe before the Great Mother pulled the babe off her breast, wrapped him in his blanket and handed him to Mi’rhea. Mi’rhea took the baby as she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He will have a very interesting future,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Great Mother whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>One where the modern generations will not be prepared for.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mi’rhea smirked, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet they won’t ever be prepared for him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>1990</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the latest location of that Wendigo near the largest of the Great Lakes?” Sirius Black barked to his team in the Department of U.C.A.M. (Unknown Cryptids and other Monsters).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We lost it as it crossed over into Canada,” Smith Anderson said, rubbing his face tiredly, “sorry Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned as he shook his head, another class six ‘X’ creature escaping wasn’t a good thing. Ever since the Americans rescued him from his wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban, Sirius had been looking into the creatures known as Cryptids to the Non-Magical community, which were as real as he was a wizard. Of course, the rest of the wizarding world ignored these creatures as false or hoaxes. Sirius was tempted to portkey a feral wendigo into Malfoy manor and let the beast at it, but he knew the higher ups wouldn’t like it, even though they would have approved of it in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its fine,” He said, pointing at a young woman, “Susie, get Jackson looking into the patterns of the Wendigo escape and where that would lead. Have Charlie come to my office to report on that Yeti in Nepal, hopefully it isn’t some known magical ape that the wizards know again. After that, if my Fiance shows up, send her in so I can go home with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Susie smiled and nodded, “On it, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked at the wall that was dedicated to the Wendigo, as he somehow knew, deep down, his Godson was mixed up in this mess.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Keeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three generations had passed since the babe had joined the tribe, he had changed much since he had become one. His skull-like head was much of the beasts that could be seen in the walls of the cave, reptiles of old that hunted the planet before they were destroyed by the hand of the Great Spirit. The babe also had a row of spines down his back, making it slightly harder to hold him in one's arms, but the Wendigo didn’t have to worry about it. For every one hundred years, a new generation was born, that was how the Tribe kept their time. However, the Wendigo people had a slow reproduction rate which left their numbers few. The litter of five to six pups they did have usually didn’t live long enough to see adulthood due to disease when they were only a few generations old or were killed off in their first few hunts. The Keeper knew of the perils that awaited the young of her tribe but she watched over them when they couldn’t go hunting with their parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Keeper, a dark grey furred female, sat near the central bonfire with the fifteen pups of the tribe. Watching them rest, play or whatever they wished to do. Snuggled against her legs was Mi’rhea’s only son, the child named Harr’i. Another one with the Gift, the Keeper gently ran her hand across the pup’s black fur. The child had been under her watch every time the adults went out to hunt, for the past three generations. The male wendigo was also a rather ravenous hungry babe, needing much of his mothers and the Keeper’s own milk. The Great Mother had also fed him herself on many occasions, though the Keeper noted that no one else since the Tribe was started had that honor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child shivered as the large bonfire crackled, getting closer to the Keeper’s body for warmth. Moving herself into a laying position, the Keeper pulled the child close. Harr’i latched onto one of her huge breasts and started sucking on it for her milk. She smiled, hunger in the young was a natural thing. As the Keeper, she would stand in for the Mothers of the Tribe if they were hunting, she had to. Looking at the other pups, a female with red fur crawled up and looked pleadingly at her. She presented her other tit, which the young female sucked on just as hungrily as Harr’i. She smiled, this was her job in life, to raise the next generation to be healthy and powerful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Keeper looked into the fire as she was fed upon by these young ones, thinking back to her first days as the Keeper of the Tribe. Many of her first watches had perished due to feral Wendigo’s attacking the original home the Tribe had. She shuddered at the memory, feeling some of the human flesh brought back only days ago ready to come up and leave her belly. The ones on her breasts looked at her, concerned, before she gently rubbed their heads. This calmed them down as she smiled, making them calm as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feral ones, the Wendigos that were true monsters in the world. Humanoid creatures that were taller than any man, thin arms and legs, ending in claws. Hands that were stained with the blood of its every victim, mouth filled with yellow fangs. No lips, having been bitten off because the feral Wendigo couldn’t control their thirst of gluttony at all. She had watched as the young ones were devoured by those feral beasts, having been unable to protect them because she had been so young. The others had only saved two, which were now Elders under the Great Mother. She smiled to herself as she laid her head down on the warm stone, keeping her vigil on the little ones.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>1990</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean that someone shot it?!” Sirius groaned, rubbing his face as he listened to one of his people across the phone, “Alright, alright, get someone over there to help with getting an ID on that cryptid. Just don’t get shot yourself, you know how gung-ho the Southern states are about their guns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging up the phone, Sirius Black rubbed his face as his Fiance looked at him from across his desk in his office. The woman was like a model; tan skin, hourglass figure, a very large bust, long legs, smooth skin. Sirius was very lucky to have a bombshell like her, then there was something that could only happen in the US of A. His Fiance, Catherine Carter, had been raised by a tribe of Wendigos. Not only that, she had their blood running through her veins. The only bonuses that Sirius saw from this was the Wendigo’s incredible lifespan, going from the regular seventy years for a no-maj, nearly a hundred and fifty for a healthy witch or wizard to the nearly endless lifespan of the Wendigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What cryptid was shot this time, dear?” Cathrine asked, looking concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some bugger thought it would be fun to take a shot as Hanson,” Sirius said, shaking his head, “But the shot missed and hit what I suspect to be a sasquatch. No confirmations yet but Hanson will get some help figuring it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine nodded before smiling, “They always are able to figure it out in the end, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded before looking at the wall that had a picture of his godson as a baby, pinned behind it was a map of the Rocky Mountains with multiple lines and sticky notes on it. He knew his godson was in those mountains but he still had no leads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Catherine said as she looked at where he was looking, “I could always ask where your Godson is, have my family ask the other tribes if they know of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked at his fiance and shook his head, “I couldn’t ask that of you, I’m already on thin ice with your father over this entire marriage business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine smirked, “You don’t know how much I have my father wrapped around my little finger, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Sirius said, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine stood up, leaned over the desk and pressed her lips into his, “He’ll do it because he’ll want to have a nephew soon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maturity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mi'rhea lied in wait blending in perfectly with the snowy landscape she watched as her prey drew near a single deer wondering about the snow without a care. When it drew within range Mi'rhea struck with blinding speed striking the deer so fast and so strong that her prey couldn't even cry out in pain as it collapsed into the snow its neck nearly severed by the female Wendigo's claws. Picking up the freshly killed carcass Mi'rhea returned to the mountain of her tribe, leaving a blood trail behind her as she went. In the cave that was the home of Harr'i and Mi'rhea was her son, his black fur seeming to ripple in the small fire in the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was busy cooking the chest of a human over the flames as he waited for his mother, Mi'rhea, to return home from hunting alone. When she returned, Mi'rhea set her kill aside and opened her arms as Harr'i looked up and smiled at his mother, getting up as he rushed over and hugged her. Even though he was only five generations old, He was only up to her elbow in height but he was eating as much as he could to get bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How was the hunt mom?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He asked as he looked up at her after the hug was over, his reptilian skull rubbed against her belly as he purred against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mi'rhea enveloped her son in her arms, gently stroking the back of his head with her palm. She could feel the horns growing, which was a natural thing at his age to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It went well but it could have gone better. I made a mess of my coat and the deer was much smaller than I expected,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she let out a gentle sigh,  "</span>
  <em>
    <span>But it makes me feel better to see your face again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles before letting go and walking over to his spot at the fire as he turns to meat on the spit. As he sat, Mi'rhea would notice between his legs was the sheath that held his cock was out, fat and larger than any male sheath had been before, to her knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, the last human chest will help keep us from going bonkers because we couldn't eat, Mom.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He said, seemingly unknowing of this new addition to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just want to make sure we have food to last till the spring. There should be more meat then,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Mi'rhea said as she sat next to Harr'i to warm herself near the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While warming up by the fire Mi'rhea noticed her son's shaft whether it was the heat of the flames or her nose readapting to the scent of the cave, she didn't know, but Mi'rhea couldn't help but take interest in his very prominent cock sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The meat smells good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She commented, trying to distract herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods as his cock sheath twitches and starts to drool with fluids, meaning he was entering his sexual maturity. He leaned into his mother as he licked her nipple hungrily, his long blue tongue teasing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmm~ Mom, I still can't get enough of your milk~</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he sighed with a smile, something he always loved was her milk and leached off her tit whenever he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You always were very greedy when it came to my milk."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mi'rhea said with a soft chuckle remembering how she would often wake up to feeling his lips suckling on her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Its fine though.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she then placed her arm around him, pulling him in close to her. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can drink as much as you like.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned before starting to suckle on her nipple, greedily gulping down the milk as his cock sheath rubbed against her thigh, leaking even more. The opening looked like it wanted to be touched, it was also smelling so wonderful as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmm~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He purred, sucking more on Mi’rhea’s nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mi'rhea cradled him against her beast feeling the warmth of his lips as he drank up her fresh warm milk, causing her to let out a soft sigh of pleasure as she gently slid her hand down his back brushing her fingers against his spiked spine. As she was running her hand down it, he continued to greedily suck from her breast. He growled softly, sucking harder for a moment then returning to the soft sucking from before. His huge sheath pressed against her thigh, wanting attention now. Her thigh was getting covered in its fluid and the rubbing was making it hard to concentrate on his loving ministrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mi'rhea gently coaxed him off her breast and then kissed him, sharing the sweet taste of her milk between them before pulling away and shifting her attention to his hard throbbing cock. It had come out when she had gently pushed him off her breast, showing itself to the world for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can see it is time for the celebration from a child to a man.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Mi’rhea cooed as she looked at the cock with genuine interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>H-huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He looked down and couldn't help but stare at his huge, unsheathed cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monstrosity between his legs was gently leaking as he looked back at his mother in shock, unsure of what had caused this sudden reaction to occur in the first place. The huge, fate member twitched as it leaked his seed, ready to fill the female wendigo before him. The same one that had raised him since he had been brought to the tribe, given him everything he needed and now seemed ready to give him even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>W-what's happening, mom?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He asked, his voice shaking a bit as he looked at Mi’rhea, so young and so innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are becoming an adult my child. Its ok its completely natural for you. Would you like me to help you with it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Mi'rhea asked gently, not waiting to frighten him too much for she could see the look of confusion on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, his legs spread as he looked at her. He was so innocent, and yet her pussy burned for the cock to be in her now. Her female instincts were overriding her more stable urges to take it slow, no, now he would get the full ride tonight. The white female shivered as she slowly crawled closer, the smell filling her nostrils as her other hunger, the hunger of sexual need, filled her loins. She began to pant seeing the sight of his massive pole of meat, the mere scent of it was driving her mad with lust. She just wanted to devour him, milk him dry. It was all she could think about. Placing her hand on his shaft she carefully stroked it, massaging it carefully while trying to keep her urges at bay for a little bit longer, stroking with her hand turned into licking with her tongue as she painted him with her saliva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned aloud as she licked his cock, his tip leaking more of his potent seed down his cock head and onto his shaft. He reveled in the pleasure before his inner male started taking over, making him growl and hiss as he reached out and cupped his mother's cheek, his emerald eyes glowing a bit brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>M-Mom...I need to be in you...n-now,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He whispered his plea, he felt like he couldn't go on any further without her pussy around his cock, squeezing it and milking it dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mi'rhea tasted the salty taste of his pre on her tongue she felt her body come alive. She wanted it; she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have him inside her. It was so powerful and animalistic, she couldn’t deny it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's time,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Mi'rhea said as she took her son's hand and guided him to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She didn't want to try anything too advanced since he was a beginner and wanted him to experience the pleasure of his first time. Taking a spot on the ground Mi'rhea spread her legs wide showing off her slit to him. Her pussy was soaked in her juices, wanting to be speared by they massive pole that hung between her sons’ legs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come my son, come for me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She said as she offered her hand to him inviting him onto the floor to join her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed on top of her, his massive pole rubbing against her slit as he growled softly. That was before he pushed his massive cock into her tight insides, spearing her pussy with his mighty pole. He could feel her tight insides clamp down on his meat, as he thrusted forward, shoving even more of his cock into her hot pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaaahhh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He growled loudly, his body shaking as he felt the sensations of sexual intercourse for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mi'rhea gasped as she felt the tip of her son's cock plunge deep inside her causing her to wince as she felt her pussy begin to stretch to accommodate the shape and size of his cock. It was far larger than she had anticipated, every thrust molding and shaping her womb as the pleasure crashed against her like waves. Mi’rhea wrapped her arms around his waist holding onto him as she felt the force of his hips slam into her again and again causing her breasts to bounce with the tempo of her son's thrust</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So big, so big</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she gasped, over and over again, her breath hitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed harder into her, pushing deeper and deeper as he moaned. His skull-like head dived between her massive breasts, muffling his massive moans as his cock speared ever deeper into her tight depths. Continuously trying to bury his full length into her tight chamber, driving into her over and over again with reckless abandon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mi'rhea's gasp escalated into moans as she felt her tight narrow walls being pummeled by her son's cock it felt like her head was spinning every toss every turn of his hips were sending shockwaves of pleasure rippling through her entire body she could no longer think of anything but him, of milking and pleasing his cock anyway she could she was completely enamored with his cock. Harr’i hissed and slammed into her a few more times before his arms tightened around her body, his massive cock slamming one final time into her. Fully buried to the hilt, Harr'i’s howl was muffled by Mi'rhea's tits as his cock throbbed then erupted, his thick seed pouring heavily into her womb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mi'rhea felt her son's movements getting more faster and reckless he was thrusting like a wild beast even the thrust that came before were nothing compared to this one she could feel his tip slamming against her womb over and over again until he finally erupted, filling up her womb like a balloon full of thick hot semen that warmed her up from the inside out. Harr'i groaned as he pulled his hips back, his now soft cock pulling itself back into its sheath. Once his cock was sheathed, his cock sheath disappeared inside his body as though it had never been there in the first place. He was breathing heavily against Mi'rhea, hugging her as he panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I-Is this how it always feels, M-Mom?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He asked softly, breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the orgasmic wave subsided Mi'rhea wrapped her arms around her tired son, holding him in a soft embrace against her. He was so cute, so innocent that it almost brought a tear to her eye to know that her child, her child that she had known for generations, since he had been formly human, was now no longer a child anymore and that was something that every mother comes to dread. But Mi'rhea knew that who she held in her arms was an adult that she could be proud of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You did great my son, better than I ever expected. I cannot express how proud I am of you becoming an adult…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She licked his cheek with a smile, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>but you will always be my child from this day to the last day. I will alway love you no matter the time or season.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another generation had passed since Harr’i become an adult, thanks to his mother. The Six generations old Wendigo looked at the six still living Wendigos from his time with the Keeper, three females and three males. The others had been killed by the most dangerous of the diseases that affected the young Wendigo’s, called Burning Chills. It caused young Wendigo to have chills that burned from the inside out, which was actually their bodies trying to kill the virus by heating itself up to unsafe temperatures. Effectively, they died a long horrible death by burning up. The young pups had been given the last rights before being sent off to the next life, hopefully overseen by the Great Spirit. However, now it was time for the next stage of becoming an adult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ritual of the Lone Hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would be the next step, as this proved through the universal rule or kill or be killed, who was worthy of living. The life of a Wendigo wasn’t easy, in fact, it was a dark one. Having to suffer with eternal hunger, facing against those who could kill you with Witchcraft, Weapons blessed by a Holy being, and so on. Of course, the more tribal Wendigo’s were much more likely to survive but even then, only the strongest would live. The weak would die trying to prove they were worthy, the strong would continue to live in the tribe or move to another one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother was giving them the final rites for the Ritual to begin, before giving them the task. The seven must hunt down something that would provide enough food for several days and they must hunt it in a week's time frame. Harr’i looked at the worried face of his mother before joining the other six in climbing out of the safety of their home, into the final week of fall. Everyone went their own ways, as no one could team up together on this. Harr’i took a deep breath then made his way through the mountain pass into the forest below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harr’i would wander the forest for three days before the first winter snows came and covered the forest in two feet of snow. He was then forced to adapt and look for his prey, with only four more days until the deadline. He wanted to bring home something that would show that he was worthy of having his Gift, not a deer or something like that. No, something much larger and more dangerous. He had gotten a whiff of some predatory animal that wasn’t normally in these parts of the land, and it had gotten stronger over the past three days. It was on the fourth day that he finally saw what the smell came from, an Owlbear. Not just any Owlbear, a Snowy Owlbear from further up north. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the Owlbear that day, studying its movements and behavior before making a plan. He spent most of the next day setting up the trap, being careful not to leave his scent all over the place. It was said that Owlbears had extremely good scents, so he was extra cautious. He slept on the sixth day before waking up early in the morning to begin his plan. He made his way to the lair of the Owlbear, silent as a shadow. The small cave didn’t go back very far, Harr’i could see the sleeping predatory animal. Using his gift, he caused the snow to leap off the ground and turn into a spear. The snow froze upon being grabbed by Harr’i, as he took careful aim and threw the ice spear into the Owlbear’s flank. The spear flew true and embedded itself deeply, causing the beast to awaken with a howl of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Owlbear twisted itself enough to grab the ice spear and pull it out before snapping it with its jaws. It turns its gaze onto Harr’i before in a blur of white, it had pounced on top of him. Its clawed forpaws slapped him around hard enough that a normal human would have had their spine snapped, but Harr’i just got motion sickness as the long talons sliced his skin. The screeching of the beast filled his ears before he used his hooved feet to kick the Owlbear in the throat, scrambling to his feet before taking off towards his trap. The Owlbear followed him, hissing angrily as it bounded after him. It was way faster than Harr’i expected, nearly swiping his legs out from under him several times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harr’i dodged out of the way as the Owlbear nearly jumped on him, calling upon his Gift to create an ice dagger. The Owlbear growled before leaping at him, claws outstretched to stab him through. In a moment, Harr’i moved like the wind and blood covered the snow. The Owlbear screamed as it held its face in both paws, blood oozing from between its fingers. Harr’i panted a bit loudly, gaining its attention as it turned towards him. The ice dagger had done its job, blinking the Owlbear with a single swift cut across its face. Harr’i took off, the beast following with a vengeance. He closed in on his trap, but the beast got closer and closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harr’i jumped, diving through a noose onto a bank of snow. The Beast had leapt as well, its head going through the noose before it was pulled tight. It gagged before its back legs landed on the ground, which shattered because it was too much weight. The ice had thinly covered the ravine gave way and the Owlbear had hung itself because of its own blindness and need to kill him. Harr’i looked at the slowly dying Owlbear as it hung in the ravine, heavily breathing as he fell onto his back, tired out and needing to sleep. He closed his eyes to rest before waking up to see that the sun was setting behind the mountains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting up, his muscles groaned and wanted to stay motionless but he ignored the feeling. Calling upon his Gift, Harr’i shrank the Owlbear to the size of a wolf and pulled it into his arms. It was much heavier than a wolf was though, causing Harr’i to fall flat on his rump. Getting up, Harr’i trudged his way through the snow and wind back to the tribe's mountain home. It only got colder the longer he was outside the mountain, when he finally climbed through the crack in the wall. Returning into the cavern, Harr’i felt the warmth of the cavern home fill his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had survived his own hunt, of course, his injuries were going to be a lot more severe than he originally thought. Walking up to the bonfire, he saw the Great Mother and the four Elders arrayed around it in a semi-circle. He smiled at the Great Mother before putting his kill on the ground and let his Gift’s powers leave the body. It grew to its original size, causing the Elders to gasp in shock. The Great Mother walked around the bonfire and stood behind the Owlbear, looking it over with a critical eye. She then looked at the Elders then back at Harr’i, a smile forming on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have hunted one of the most dangerous mythical predators iin our world,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She said, motioning with her hand to the body of the Owlbear, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Even though you were several hours behind the others, I believe that this counts as the reason behind your lateness. Harr’i, I and the Elders see that you have completed the Ritual of the Lone Hunter.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mi’rhea pulled the body of the female woman into the cave where Harr’i was busy getting the spit ready over the fire. It had been a rather rough year, the humans were getting rather numerous and were pushing the limits of what the tribe was allowing. She sighed internally at the thought of having to cull them again, seriously, when did the humans ever learn to stop being idiots? She was pretty sure that someone had gotten the natives to go on a hunting spree to kill everything in their sights that wasn’t human. It had taken them weeks to eradicate the ones that caused this, the female she was dragging was the one that had caused a majority of the problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you get them all, Mom?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harr’i asked as he looked up from the spit, concern easily seen in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I expect that we did,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mi’rhea said before tearing the outfit off the woman, motioning to her son, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get the ropes, I’m feeling rather vindictive tonight, we’ll cook her alive then eat her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harr’i smirked before handing her the bindings and the slit pole, as Mi’rhea tied the woman to it then put her on the spit. She then directed her son to add more logs to the fire, as she turned to waking woman over the fire. The next few hours were filled with the gagged screaming of the woman that had caused a ton of creatures to be killed, watching as her pale skin turned a nice dark brown as she cooked on the fire. Harr’i was telling her about his day, filled with mostly gathering firewood and other necessities for the tribe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-and then,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He was saying as Mi’rhea smiled at her seven generation old son, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you can believe it, Fi’lor asked me to climb on her back to peek over the ridge. We saw Gid’dor and his little brother playing in the mud.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mi’rhea chuckled as her son finished recounting his story to her, looking at the now cooked woman. Grabbing a cooked tit, she pulled it off the body and bit into it, savoring the taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The food is done cooking, Harr’i</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She told him, smirking as Harr’i tore off a leg and started to devour it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but watch as her son ate, his skull was that of a reptilian monster that could be seen in the walls of the cavern. Bones of the beasts had given her nightmares when she had been a pup, his skull looked like the one that was king over the beasts. Horns sprouting like a crown, similar to a Dragon’s horns. He had several rows of sharp teeth inside his mouth that weren’t a part of the beast’s design but it fit her son’s own carnivorous nature perfectly. He was going to a powerful Wendigo male, one that would truly strike fear and terror into the hearts of men. She tore off one of the woman’s arms as she bit into it, smiling as her son continued to eat his meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, these were the moments she enjoyed the most. Just her and her son enjoying these quiet moments together.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>1990</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius Black looked over the reports that had come in today, taking his time to read them thoroughly. Most of the reports were about the recent upswing in sightings of both the creature known as “Mothman” and the infamous Sasquatch, given that both were well known in the cryptid community. For a Crypto-magi-zoologist, this was something he worked for but the elusiveness of the beasts were annoying. There was the odd report out when one of his people went to the Himalayas and used some magic on two of the artifacts the monks had, which came back as positive creature similar to the Sasquatch but completely different. Also that the Yeti had some magical means to make any real sample ever found to be something else, most likely an extinct form of bear from the region.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he found another report under the first Yeti one, Sirius found himself intrigued. Seems that the Yeti had come and attacked several mountain climbers, but in doing so, alerted the Wizards and Witch to its presence. They were able to subdue it and were bringing it back for study and then releasing it back into the wild with some non-invasive tracking magic. They weren’t poachers, they didn’t kill unless needed. Sirius signed the report, verifying that he had read it before putting it into a magic box. The file vanished and would appear in the appropriate box that was over the Yeti search, which was way easier to handle than the previous way of doing it which involved flying paper airplanes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked at the next report, which came with a package. Opening the file, he chuckled as it was from Loch Ness. Seemed they had found out the reason why old Nessie was so hard to actually document in the No-Magi world. Opening the box, Sirius saw that it had pictures and several specialized video capturing devices that had memory crystals which allowed for better capturing every color viewed by the camera. He knew Catherine would love to watch them, as she was getting her degree in Crypto-Magi-Zoology. He closed the box and got up from his desk, getting ready to head home for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading out towards the apparition point in the building, Sirius kept the box under his arm as he walked. He couldn’t help but imagine the look on his fiance’s face when she watched the playback of the crystal tonight. From the file report, it turns out that Nessie and her species evolved an ability that makes them impossible to see by No-Magi means and the Magical means were nearly impossible to help track her down. It took a talisman to actually see the creature in full, meaning that more would have to be produced for the Crypto-Magi-zoologists at Loch Ness. Smirking to himself, Sirius stepped into the apparition point and with a soft pop, vanished.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Fut'tra Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harr'i, the seven and a half generations old wendigo, looked around as the Fut'tra holiday happened around him. He had been watching this holiday for a long time, but still, he didn't feel like celebrating it today. So he went back to his and his mothers cave. The Great Mother, the leader of the tribe, stumbled into Harr'i cave some time later. Her large voluptuous breasts bouncing as she walked. When she came upon Harr'i she smiled and then greeted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you heading off to this evening? You are supposed to be out celebrating with the rest of the tribe</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she then took a step forward. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is there something wrong, Harr'i? Do you want to talk about it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed as her breasts were clearly seen from her cloak as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>J-just not feeling like celebrating.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he said, looking away from the Great Mother as he looked at the fire in instead, trying to ignore his inner instincts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is no good,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great mother said as she joined him by the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>This day is meant to be a gathering for friends and family. As Great Mother I shall not allow my fellow tribesmen to sit this sacred day out alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She then turned to him and smiled. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>So let me join you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>o-ok</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he gently nuzzles her before smiling softly "</span>
  <em>
    <span>T-thanks Great Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Think nothing of it my child</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother said as she placed her arm around his waist bringing him in closer to her. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have watched you grow so much over the seasons. You have become a fine adult indeed</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed, feeling his cock sheath come out into the open. Being this close to the Great Mother was causing a great reaction, one that he had with his mother two generations ago. Flushed and embarrassed, Harr'i tried to hide his cock sheath from the Great Mother but he had a bad feeling that he wasn't doing it so well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is everything alright?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother asked as she noticed Harr'i sudden reactions. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You aren't cold are you? Come sit closer to me, it is a little cold out</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother then pressed her body up against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I shall share my warmth with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother whispered softly into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned softly, trying to shy away from the Great Mother without success. His cock sheath was now fully out and leaking its fluids, dripping onto the Great Mother's exposed thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-your cloak...its...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he tries to tell her that her cloak was leaving her body exposed to him and causing a reaction with his inner male</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>My cloak is what? Its fine speak you don't have to be afraid of me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother said as she tried to sooth Harr'i's fright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>There, there child. There is nothing to be afraid of,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she said softly as she huddled her body close to his own, pressing her large and supple breasts against him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>This will keep you nice and warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at them and blushed, his cock sheath pressing against the Great Mother's belly now. She couldn't ignore that now as he instinctively straddled her hips. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>U-uh...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It seems you are warming up nicely,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother said as she moved her hand from down his side to his pelvis and gave it a gentle stroke with her hand, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes you are doing fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother then felt something hot press against her stomach and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It is a special occasion so I guess its alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she said as she guided him onto her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flushed and looked away, not sure what the Great Mother was going to do with him now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lets start things off light</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great mother said as she told him to turn around with his back facing her and then sit her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, sitting in her lap and blushed even more. He hadn't been like this in ages, ever since he had been with the Keeper in his younger years. His cock sheath leaked and throbbed, wanting to let his cock out but it wasn't fully aroused yet to do so. The Great Mother then pressed her body against his, her breasts pressing against his back. Using her hands she reached down and groped Harr'i most delicate parts, massaging his shaft with her fingers all the while kissing and licking at his neck. He groaned and wiggled, his cock slowly popping out of its sheath. It grew larger and larger until it reached its full length and was leaking his seed down his shaft. His seed drizzled onto the fingers of the Great Mother as the young Wendigo moaned, closing his eyes from the pleasure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's good, you sound so cute when you moan like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother teased him as she felt the warmth of his seed seeping onto her fingers, allowing her to smear it all over his cock making it glisten before the light of the open flame. He leaks even more from her words, throbbing in her hand as he panted. He couldn't help but feel so good and aroused by the Great Mother, it was impossible not to get aroused from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let it out, let it all out for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother whispered into Harr'i ear while gently rubbing her body up against him causing her breasts to move up and down his back, her nipples brushing against him causing her to let out soft moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned then started to cum, his thick semen hosing out of his cock and into the fire. It hissed and boiled, filling the cave with the scent of his seed. though it wouldn't filter out into the main chamber it was so thin, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaahhh~</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother smelled the air and sighed, the thick smell of semen linger into the air. The smell was so powerful, that The Great Mother nearly came from the scent of it alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes that's it, that's the proof of a great male</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She cheered before getting up. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot let this opportunity go to waste</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then turned to Harr'i. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let us go to the bed chamber, the floor is uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-all right</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He stood up as well, blushing as his still hard cock hung in the air before her. He was so embarrassed and flustered over the fact he had cum from the Great Mother's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-yours or mine?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lets head to your bed chamber we are in your cave after all. I don't think I can make it to mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother said as she looked down at Haar'i towering flesh. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lets not waste anymore time</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and Harr'i takes the Great Mother to the bed chamber, which was covered in the furs of previous kills. Harr'i looked at the Great Mother and blushed, his cock throbbing and leaking more of his potent seed onto the furs, which would stain them again. The Great Mother pressed her hands against Haar'i's chest and laid him down against the soft furs and then got on top of him, pressing her body against his as she aligned herself against his tip. He watched her, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up at the Great Mother. Her pussy was soaked and dripping onto his massive mast, as his tip leaked his seed, ready to flood her womb with his hot ropes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-you really want this, Great Mother?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He asked, swallowing as he looked over her body. shaped like a goddess, his cock twitched even harder as he continued to devour her with his eyes. He only wished her cloak would go away so he could see her in full</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes I do</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother said as she discarded her cloak letting it fall where it may.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the tip press against her Harr'i being far larger than any male she had ever had before. The thought of being penetrated by such a well endowed male filled her with excitement. He shivered then moaned softly, feeling the Great Mother's pussy against his large tip was making his will to hold back his seed break so much more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-aaaahh...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother's body tensed up when she felt Harri's thick hot cock press against her, feeling a powerful pleasure surge through her body causing her to tighten her hold upon his shaft, squeezing down on him from all directions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reacted by grabbing her wide hips and slowly pulling her down his massive shaft, growling deeply as he did so, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnnnnngghhhh~</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his cock spreading her tight walls slowly, as her juices ran down his shaft. It was an all new sensation unlike his Mother, the Great Mother's pussy seemed to solely to have been given to cause the greatest of pleasures. Fighting her way through the intense pleasure The Great Mother began to move her hips slowly at first getting used to Harr'i massive cock before getting faster. Tugging and pulling on his cock, every turn of her hips sending jolts of pleasure rushing up her spine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and his hips thrusted up into hers, pushing his monster cock even deeper into her heavenly depths. Harr'i's grip on the Great Mother's hips tighten as he pushed her down harder, wanting his massive cock to be fully buried inside and fill her womb with his seed over and over. The Great Mother body began to bounce as she felt Haar'i movements get faster, she could feel his cock slamming against the back of her womb over and over again pushing her higher and higher before she finally succumbed to the pleasure and came, her lower lips trembling as they stained Harri's crotch with her warm white nectar</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he growled and slammed into her harder, his hips pistoning faster and harder. His cock throbbing as it leaked into her womb, as he licked her nipples hungrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ggrrraah~ M-more~ I need more~</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He growled and slammed even harder into her, not getting enough from her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother recovered from her orgasmic bliss and then moved her hips once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes that it, more more, make me come again, defile me more. Use me to your heart's content</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She moaned as she felt his tongue flick at her large swollen breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harr'i flipped them over so he was on top, slamming his monster pole into the Great Mother with abandon. He would not let her leave tonight, or probably ever if this was how good it felt to be inside of her. His mouth lowered to her breasts, the largest breasts he had ever seen and even suckled from as a little babe. The Great Mother's tits were the largest in the tribe and were the talk of the younger males, but here they were in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He growled, his eyes growling a brilliant emerald green as he slammed even harder into the Great Mothers pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother was shocked when she was turned on her back, and then moaned when she felt Haar'i mouth latch onto her breast feeling the warmth of his lips wrap around her sensitive nipple. While Harr'i  cock slam into her pussy relentlessly as The Great Mother felt Harr'i's balls slap against her causing erotic sounds to fill her ears.With a few final thrusts, Harr'i unloaded his seed into the Great Mother's womb. The white flood filling her womb with his spunk as he growled, for several minutes until it evened out. He pulled out his cock but was still hard, still ready to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We have all night, Great Mother~ I'm still ready to have more~</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Harr’i growled into her ear, a rather predatory sound that was highly sexy to the Great Mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother soaked in sweat and panting smiled at Harr'i.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, let us continue into the morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she then stood up, ignoring the semen gushing down her thigh and pressed her breasts against Harr'i shaft and then cleaned his cock with her mouth, savoring the taste of his seed on her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and held still, his cock leaking his cum even more, making her cleaning job all the harder to finish. Harr'i panted and growled, his cock seeming to get larger as he thrusted his hips, the cock between her breasts leaving his seed on the Great Mothers sliver fur. The Great Mother tried to lick up the cum the best she could, but soon the inside of her mouth became absolutely drenched with cum forcing her to drink it all down while she held Harr'i cock between her breasts, squeezing his shaft between them with her hands.He pushed his cock into her mouth and down her throat, groaning loudly as his cock throbbed in her throat. He hissed and thrusted several times before starting to cum down her throat, filling her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother felt the tip of Harr'i cock go over tongue and down her throat, as he thrashed around inside her throat, his cock swelling pushing against the walls of her throat before erupted spewing load after load of thick hot spunk that nearly caused her to choke. Harr'i pulled his cock out of her mouth, his tip spewing more cum onto her face, neck and breasts as he panted. His throbbing monster pole leaked as he grabbed the Great Mothers' hips and turned her around. Forcing her face into the furs as he rubbed his cock on her abused pussy. The Great Mother closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of Harr'i seed as it covered her body, taking a moment to smear it all over her face and chest. Before being pinned down onto the soft furs of the bed, the stench of cum greeting her nose as her ass remained high in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growling, Harr'i slammed his entire cock back into her pussy. The cock seemed to have swollen bigger as it stretched out the Great Mother's battered insides even more. Hit tip hit the back of her womb as his grip tightened on her hips, claws digging into her skin. The Great Mother moaned into the fured floor as she felt Harr'i thick hot cock slam against her, causing her back to arch as she felt his massive cock skewer her pussy mounting her up to the hilt. He started to slam his hips into hers with everything he had, each thrust slamming her further into the furs as his seed was pushed out of her pussy and onto the ground, staining it even more. The Great Mother's body began to roll with the force of Harr'i thrust, her breasts swaying like pendulums. The sounds of flesh upon flesh echoing all throughout the room as the Great Mother moaned in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>More, More!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she cried out before finally feeling the release of his seed, feeling it fill her womb to the brim making her feel hot from the inside out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to thrust, pouring even more of his seed into her womb before it was over. Panting heavily, Harr'i reluctantly pulled out of the Great Mother's pussy and looked at his work.The Great Mother laid on her side panting and dripping with sweat, her pussy gushing cum from its folds staining the furs beneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weak and tired, the Great Mother turned to Harr'i and asked. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you enjoy yourself child?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, unable to speak before pushing her onto her back, climbing on top of her. He kissed her lovingly before laying his head on her breasts, wrapping his arms around her as his cock pulled itself into its sheath. The Great Mother enveloped Harr'i in her arms, cuddling him against her chest as she returned the kiss with one of her own before dozing off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harr'i slept quick peacefully all night until the next morning, having found himself on the furs and his legs spread and something licking his cock sheath, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>H-huh...w-wha?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother ran her tongue along his emerging shaft, going from base to tip and everything in-between, as she cleaned him until his cock was slick and shiny with her saliva. Harr’i gasped, as his cock leaked his seed. He hadn't been expecting this from the Great Mother, as he moaned and closed his eyes tightly. When the Great Mother tasted Haar'i fresh hot seed on her tongue she began focusing on his tip, rubbing the tip of her tongue against his urethra fishing for more of his thick tasty seed. He moaned a bit louder, hips bucking as his seed came pouring out. Her tongue was like a dangerous weapon, something that couldn't be stopped. As more seed gushed out of his tip, The Great Mother Transitioned from licking to suckling as she milked his cock with her mouth, Harr’i growling softly as his hips bucked. This caused Harr’i to push his massive cock down her throat once more as he panted even louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Mother held onto Harri's hips as she continued to suck on his shaft sucking harder than before milking him for all he was worth. He groaned and he couldn't hold back, his cock erupting a massive load down her throat. The Great Mother's cheeks swelled as she tried to guzzle down load after load of Haar'i thick hot cum, feeling it heat up the back of her throat like a thick steamy broth. Harr'i panted before watching the Great Mother get up, and bending down to get her cloak, showing her pussy to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-aah...y-you're leaving already?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He hated how pathetic his voice sounded, sounding weak and alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have duties I have to attend to, I can't stay. I enjoyed the time we spent together</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Great Mother gave Haar'i one last kiss letting it linger to savor the taste of lips upon her own before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and wrapped his arms around her before she could leave, hugging her as he whispered "</span>
  <em>
    <span>C-could we do more later?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll see if I have time to spare later on in the evening. There is a lot of work that has to be done today but I promise to stop by,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She then stroked the back of his head to sooth him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded before finally letting her go, pulling her into a kiss before gently pushing her away, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>O-ok.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed as he watched the Great Mother walk off with an extra sway in her hips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Human Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the age of eight generations old, Harr’i and what was left of the pups of his generation stood before the Elders and the Great Mother. Today was something they had all waited for, the final step to become a full adult in the tribe. It was something every surviving generation had to do, it was in their nature to do it anyway but this would only cement it in their souls. However, this time, something had been done to have the hunt be diverted to this moment. Cultists were gathering, dark powers were on the rise and the only ones that could stop it were the Wendigo’s. The only reason they could do it was because the other races on this land had been killed or any attempt to stop them had been wiped out. Harr’i bowed his head, as did the other to be adults, as the Great Mother stood before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The final stage to becoming an adult is upon you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She said, motioning to them all with a sweeping motion of her hand, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Others of this generation from the other tribes will be joining you on this hunt, for this doesn’t just affect us but all life on this land. The Great Spirit demands that we destroy those that dare bring the Dark One into a physical body, keeping him from ever gaining any power of this planet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tribe collectively snarled, this wasn’t something that could be brushed aside due to its insignificance to them. No, this could mean the end of everything on this planet. The seven, that included Harr’i, growled as they tensed from what was going to be placed on their shoulders. Not only were they going to have to battle the cultists, but the others of their generation as well. This was a very dark time for them all if the Dark One gained a proper physical body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Great Mother said, pointing at the exit to the cavern, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>deal with these vermin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>1990</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius Black looked over the ruins that dotted the ground, including the ruins of what used to be a summoning ritual. It was clear that something very dark happened here but he couldn’t for the life of him figure it out. The ruins were hidden away in a jungle in South America, only a couple hundred miles from the nearest aztec pyramids. Sure, it was a light jog but Sirius wasn’t completely in shape to get there on foot. Looking around, Sirius couldn’t help but wonder what had caused these ruins to be found after so long being hidden from everyone. One of the men that had been at this site for a few weeks now came up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss,” He greeted with a curt nod, “I may have something for you to see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius followed the man as he led him to an excavation site, they clearly hadn’t gone very deep to find what they found. In the dirt, Sirius saw runes that were burned into stone tablets but the tablets were shattered. Clearly on purpose, the striking point of each stone was dead center. It wasn’t until someone passed Sirius a tablet that he understood what they had found in the hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A tablet that hasn’t been shattered?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man pointed to it, “It’s been written on, like a story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius looked at the writings before pulling out his wand and tapped the tip of it against the tablet. The language changed to english then he frowned, looking at the tablet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We already have this story, Simons,” Sirius remarked, looking at Simons, “from a bunch of the tribes that still are around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Simons said flatly, “turns out, this story has truth behind it. That tablet had been dated back to a few months after whatever happened here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning that the story may be a historical document,” Simons said, “there was no variation in the story itself. Every tribe knows it and any deviation is like a crime, they fear if they don’t tell the story as it has been told for generations, they’ll be cursed. They said this land was tainted due to the presence of the Dark One.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius looked at the tablet once more then grimaced, “Alright, get the curse breakers, Hex dealers and Dark Magic Handlers over here. I want this place scrubbed of all dark magic, documented and filed. If the story is true, then we’re standing where the Devil Himself was brought into the physical world. Tainted land indeed.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Harr’i looked at the other Wendigo’s of his generation that had come together, looking them over with calculation before hissing darkly. He split them up and had them surround the cult that dared to bring the Dark One to the physical plane. He pointed to the two strongest females in his tribe's generation to follow him, moving towards the back of the circle that the cult had created in the clearing. The cultists were about two hundred and thirty or so strong, with a cursory glance at them all. Harr’i was focused on the cult leader, a woman whose hair was as white as snow. Cleary also blind and deranged, yet summoning the Dark One as the rest of the cult chanted ominously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a twitch of his fingers, the assault began. Cultists were grabbed and killed in the darkness, one by one, closing the circle. Harr’i moved towards the cult leader, carefully and silently moving before stopping. His heart froze as he looked at the shadows forming into that of a man at the feet of the cultist leader, the chanting got louder and louder as the shadows got thicker and formed an even more physical body. Harr’i gritted his teeth before leaping up to the top of the podium, startling the cultist leaders and the high ranking cultists. He snapped his jaws around the head of the cult leader, his teeth sinking into her flesh, blood running out of her neck like a waterfall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His magic answered his call as he summoned a pure silver spear, readying to plunge it down into the shadow body before it awoke. The eyes, orbs of red blood, opened and the Dark One blasted Harr’i off his feet. Harr’i groaned as he crashed into the ground, his vision blurry as he tried to refocus on the Dark One. The Dark One got up and laughed, speaking in some language Harr’i had no idea what was being said. He got up and launched himself at the Dark One, only to be grabbed by the Dark One by the throat. Struggling, gasping for air, Harr’i looking into the Dark One’s eyes. He was grinning evilly as he brought his other arm back to kill Harr’i, Harr’i ran him through with the silver spear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dark One gagged, looking down at the silver spear in shock before his shadowy body started to crack and crumble. His powers were too much for this form to hold onto and it exploded, sending Harr’i flying into a tree and blacking out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>